October Skies: An RJ Lupin Tale
by theherbflower
Summary: Remus Lupin was a formidable beast, a Werewolf. He was shunned by most of the world for this one simple fact. Hatred and Sorrow is all that he has ever known. Yet even in the darkest of times, there is good, and with that, love. Loose Cannon. Mostly AU


**Summary:**

**If its a fluffy romance that your seeking, you might consider looking elsewhere. My life has never been a fairy tale, more like a hellish nightmare. If its adventure and death defying stunts, well you just might find that here. Though its most likely not the type that you want. There are spy missions and battles; Painful transformations and blood shed. This is not at all the normal type of romance or adventure tale. There be drug abuse, alcoholic slurring's... nothing a normal person would really want to read. Though my story is not over, I only know whats from before and whats at the right now. But if you read, I promise that you wont be disappointed. **

**Authors Note: **

**This is a story of many ships. There is of course the Lily/James ship and Sirius/Remus, No lemon or err well lemon! I swear by my life. Severus/OC because he's got to find love somehow!**

**When J.K killed Severus, I was heartbroken. Although I knew he would die, that it simply was written in the stars.... I hated it. But then she killed Remus and Tonks, Fred and Mad-eye. I vowed to write a story to change that fate, and this be the vessel within which I shalt do such thing.**

**BTW Roseline is pronounced Rose uhh line **

**I disclaim anything to do with the world of Harry Potter!**

**It is not my own so therefore I must disclaim it.**

**Thanks and do enjoy my little tale.**

**And I don't own This time. By Jonathan Rhys Meyers **

**Peace out!**

**Herb3**

**Story: October Skies: An R.J Lupin tale.**

**Author: Herb3**

**Chapter Title: Symphony**

_I've been sitting watching my life pass from the sidelines._

_Been waiting for a dream to slip into my blinds. _

_I wondered what might happen, if I left this all behind. _

_Could I get this off my back, could I get you off my mind?_

_This time..._

Since the tender age of eight years old, I have been an extremely happy stoner.

And now of course, at this moment your freaking out right? Oh heavens no! Drug abuse. But I guess you wouldn't know would you? You'd never know the hurt I've suffered. Or even the hurt my brother has suffered. The only thing I can do I guess is explain...

My father is an Auror in the higher ups at the Ministry of Magic. He was almost never around when I was growing up. I had freedom that I'd never been granted before, money with which to do things with, and most importantly, no adult figure around but in the evenings. I had no problem changing wizard gold into muggle cash, so with that I bought what I wanted. Of course my father never knew, he always just assumed that I was a err _very _happy child. He never questioned it. He sheltered me from the world, or so that was what he thought. At all the social gatherings I was his pride and joy, while everyone was deluded with a lie. He told anyone who would listen about the tragic death of his Wife and son, who died in a muggle car accident.

It was no secret that I _hated _my father. He took everything that I ever loved away from me at an extremely young age. My mother, my twin, my everything. He caused everything to happen himself, everything with his own two hands...

_Flashback_

_"You cannot take my children from me Richard." a tear stained cheeked Rhea screamed at her husband._

_"You woman," he spat at her "Cannot tell me what to do."_

_"You think that Violence is the answer?" she cried shielding her two children behind her protectively._

_"You have no say Rhea."_

_"You think that killing our son is the only way to erase the monstrosity that has been wrought?" _

_"He's a beast. Good for nothing. He will never be accepted into society. He'll ruin our name! My name!." _

_She glowered upon him. "Is fame and fortune all that you think of? Not the common good will of man or child?"_

_"Give the boy to me, the officials will be here shortly. They will terminate him."_

_"Never." _

_"Rhea, there is no negotiation. He will be put down like the savage beast that he is."_

_The two children that Rhea Lupin was shielding were shaking with fear, each one holding onto the other tightly. _

_"I will not surrender Richard. They are mine and I will stand by both of them to the end." _

_Richard Lupin glowered at his wife. "You mock me do you?" he spat violently. "And a muggle such as yourself can take care of a fully fledged werewolf on your own? Without the help of magic?"_

_"Just because muggles do not have the use of a _wand _means absolutely nothing Richard. Violence is not the answer. And I will not stand by and let you take the life of one of my children because it will smudge your name."_

_"Rhea, you do not full comprehend what it means to be a werewolf. They have no sense of humanity. They kill everything in they're paths."_

_"You are the one who got him into this mess. With your hunting Greyback!!" she screamed._

_"He was the one outside. Its his own fault, not mine." he raged. _

_"How can you do this? How can you be like this?" more tears fell down her cheeks, littering he porcelain like face. "Where is the man that I fell in love with? Where is he because I want _him_ back. Not this megalomaniac that you've become."_

_With that said Richard Lupin slapped his wife._

_"You live in a fantasy world Rhea. With your constant love and peace attitude. He is my son who bears my name. What I say goes."_

_"I wont let you do this Richard. I will die first."_

_Richard Lupin glowered, and then he paced._

_"Fine. You take the boy. Do what you must, but leave my world behind. But I will take the girl, she will not be besmirched by a dark and foul creature such as he."_

_"So she can grow up just like you? A megalomaniac?"_

_"I am not a megalomaniac muggle!" _

_The two children who were hidden behind they're mother were cowering in fear induced by they're father. As he raged and became more violent with each passing second the twins became more frightened and only wanted to run. The girl was standing in front of her brother, blocking him from everyone whilst the young boy just stood there in terror. He was cut up and scratched; torn and frightened. The young girl had tears of anger and terror in her eyes, caring for nothing but the young boy who was remaining behind her. _

_"Why do you not let young Roseline chose for herself?" Rhea quipped. _

_"Good advice." he turned to his daughter._

_"Girl!" he barked. "What is it that you want? To live with the beast and muggle or Me who can provide you with everything that you've ever wanted and will ever in the future desire?"_

_Roseline stood shaken, looking from one parent to the other in confusion. _

_"I want to say with my Remmy." she cried._

_"That is not the question Roseline. Me or your Mother?"_

_"But I want to stay with Remus."_

_Richard pulled a evil smile to his face._

_"That my poppet, cannot be."_

_And with that Richard Lupin swept his daughter up and with a pop and flash, he and young Roseline were gone._

_End of Flash Back._

Every Christmas to this day, Remus and I exchange gifts in secret. I suspect that if my father ever did know, well, it wouldn't be a pretty sight. I always send him my usual four bricks of rich milk chocolate, three pounds of chocolate nut fudge and of course my special mint brownies that I tell him only to eat after his transformations. I must confess that the special mint brownies are special for a reason, an err... rather pot related reason. But he swears that he loves them in his letters, and for that at least I am glad. I know that he doesn't know about that little fact, and hopefully I'd never have to tell him, just like I hope that he'll never find out. I'm just glad that he is happy, Lycanthrope is not the easiest thing to deal with. It is heavily frowned upon by the wizarding world, but he's my brother, and although I haven't seen him in merlin knows how many years, I will always love him. Lycanthrope or not.

For our birthday, which is in mid March, I send him chocolate champagne kisses. One for each year we've been apart and one for each year until we meet again. With that I know our father cannot do anything. I miss my brother unimaginably. Soon I'll be able to go to him after one of my nightmares; when I'm sad; when I've sprained my ankle with the clumsiness that has been cursed upon me; when I just need a hug or snuggle, something that I've been secretly dying to do for years, he's my brother and my best friend.

Each year on that mid march day, he always sends me a bouquet of sunflowers, daisy's and yellow daffodils. The sunflowers for the symbolism of loyalty; the daisy's for they're unique simplicity; and the yellow daffodils for they're sheer beauty. He also wraps them with silky yellow ribbons, which I have taken to wrapping in my hair so that I may have just a small bit of Remus with me at all times. At Christmas he sends me the same thing he has for the last uncountable years, sometimes I wonder if he sends them to me as a slap in the face, but I know in my heart that Remus is not like that. Though I do wonder if its in mocking or in love. Though at the end of the debate, its love. To me they're the symbol of his Lycanthrope, the very core of what and why he is what he is. Though he always sends a card with them, from he and mother. It's signed with love and well wishes, with not a trace of regret or anger. In all I don't understand how he procures them, as they are only available on one night of the month, which is the one night he just happens to be in wolf form. Though I guess I should tell you the story, as its more important to my story that even I would like to admit...

_flashback_

_The midnight air was cool, soft, and smooth as should be expected upon a crystal clear night in the midst of October. The moon was full and high in the sky shining in its pale glory down upon the earths inhabitants. The two golden haired children traveled through the moonlit field just beyond they're parents cottage. Though they were both wrapped in thick traveling cloaks, the young golden haired girl was still rather chilled and was holding onto her brother who had his cloak wrapped about the both of them. To be rather explanatory, both children looked exceedingly alike, which would be a given as they're twins. The only difference would be the eyes. The young golden haired girl had bright green eyes and long golden curly hair that fell down her back in swift ringlets. They boy had darker green eyes and short golden hair that stopped at his shoulder._

_They were both looking for a rather significant flower that could only be procured upon a full moon night. They had both managed to slip out of they're parents watchful eyes to go and find said flower. The name of the flower that is so beloved to the girl is a Moonbeam Chrysanthemum. It is a rare flower that is legend that the great moon goddess Luna was fond of. It never appears in the same spot, and is not privy to human or wizard kind. The girl had read about it in a book, and begged on bended knee for her brother to come with her and find it. The boy, after many deliberations, decided to go with his sister to find said flower. He was wary though, as he'd always been afraid of the moon, that which his sister loved so much, he feared as the unknown. And that which hid beneath the moons pale glare. Then added with all the stories his father had told them about little children out late at night on full moons...._

_"Remus." the girl chimed turning her bright green eyes to meet her brothers dark ones. "Do you think that we shalt find it?"_

_Remus gazed down lovingly at his sister. _

_"Yes Rosie, I do expect that we will." he gave her hand a little squeeze._

_"Hmmmn" she sighed contentedly._

_"I do hope we shalt find it soon Rosie, you've heard those tales father's been telling us about that Greyback fellow."_

_"Oh Remus, you always worry so much. We shalt both be fine."_

_"I just wouldn't want us to miss our eight birthday." he grinned slightly._

_"We will. Don't worry."_

_"Its all that I can do."_

_Rosie turned to her brother with a slight frown._

_"Remus, father is an Auror. Don't worry, he'll protect us."_

_"Father is sleeping Rosie. He'll not hear us if something is wrong." _

_It was then that a bright white patch of flowers was illuminated under the moons full glare. Young Roseline smiled brightly and started to giggle._

_"Remus! Oh Remus look!" she pointed to the illuminated flowers. "We've found them Remus! We actually found them!"_

_Remus smiled at his sister._

_"Just hurry Rosie, we need to get back soon."_

_Roseline skipped to said path and smiled._

_"I shall never understand your fear of the moon Remus. Its only the moon, its not like its some monster that shalt come and eat us."_

_"Its not the just the moon Rosie, its the things that hide beneath it."_

_She rolled her eyes heavily at her brother._

_"Alright Remus, hurry so that we can get a move along." She knelt down to pick some._

_"You can only pick one Rosie, so figure out which one that you'd like."_

_She scanned the flowers and decided upon the one to the left._

_"I want this one."_

_"Alright. Silver is the only thing that can cut them, so I brought this dagger from fathers potion lab." he produced said dagger to his sister._

_"How do you know that?"_

_He gave her a chuckle as she severed her flower delicately, gentle silver juices oozed over her fingers softly, staining her pearly white hand with metallic beads and strands. Remus then produced a vile for her to scoop the juices up with. Just after that the other flowers that were lit up blinked out only to come again on the next full moon. Remus and Roseline were then plunged into total darkness._

_"I read it in the book Rosie."_

_"Your ever the avid reader Remmy."_

_"I guess I am."_

_"I hate that its so dark out here." Roseline stood up, holding her flower carefully._

_"We have the moon to guide us back." Remus smiled down at his sister in the moonlight. _

_ It was at this moment that something rising on the east caught Remus's eye. It was a rather dark figure, moving rather stealthily. _

_"Rosie we should move." Remus said, pulling her along roughly._

_"Remus nothings wrong, I don't understand why your getting so worried." _

_All Remus did was lift his arm and pointed into the darkness towards the roughly moving dark figure._

_Comprehension dawned upon the girl._

_"Remus move!" She gave him a shove towards the house._

_Everything then proceeded to sink deeply into slow motion._

_As they ran, as fast as they could, the creature behind them was moving far faster. _

_Heavy footfalls could be heard behind them, along with deep growls and barks egging them on in they're flee._

_Remus was screaming at the top of his lungs for his parents while trying to get his sister in front of him. _

_Rosie was still looking back as she ran and the monstrous creature that was pursuing them._

_She held the silver blade her brother had brought in her hands, she knew the inevitable._

_As the footfalls came closer, and the screams for help got louder, Richard Lupin finally came running out of his home in the direction of his two twin children with his wand held high._

_As they ran harder to they're father, a glimpse of hope in sight. The deadly beast caught Roseline's thick red traveling cloak and pulled her roughly to the ground._

_It was the sickening thud behind him that made Remus turn around and face the deadly beast. His sister would not fall if he did not. They were in it until the end._

_Roseline was holding the silver dagger bravely, threatening the beast to attack, as she knew was its desire. A second flashes and a swipe later, the silver dagger is no longer clutched in her grasps. The beast was readying to attack, blood lust desire in its fearsome black eyes. _

_It was a flash of a second later that Remus dived in front of is sister, this beast would not get her if it did not get him. Remus knew the outcome of this battle, and he knew that it was highly unlikely that either one of them made it until dawn._

_Richard Lupin was there a flash later, pulling his daughter behind him, going in after his son next. It was ill fated however, because just as Richard turned around, the monstrous beast had sunk its deadly teeth into young Remus's leg._

^Scene Change^

_The glaringly bright hospital lights were dim for once, as it was rather late and the monstrosity that had occurred that night deemed it necessary. The young golden haired girl was in a fit full sleep next to her brothers bed. The bright little white flower was still clutched firmly in her hands growing brighter at each passing second. It was then that a small sound could be heard from the boy in the hospital bed. He had a confused look about his face as his eyes broke open. He gazed distractedly at the dark ceiling before turning his attention to the girl who's head was asleep on his left arm. It was as he did this, that the weight of the nights events came crushing down upon him._

_The boy began to run his hands though his sisters hair soothingly, he was glad that __she was alright, that he was alright. Even though the possible outcomes of the nights events might not be all that great. He knew the meaning of what he'd now become as he had read up on it after his father told them the tales. There were only two options that would remain; one he would live life as an outcast, that which he'd now become. Or two; the hospital would administer the drug into his system and he would be gone within fleeting seconds. He knew that his parent made the decision, that he alone had no standing in whether or not he was to live a life. He only hoped that his parent made the right decision, and that they had no regrets making it._

_The girls head at this moment, popped up searching for the soft dark green eyes of her brother only to find deep amber ones. He was a mess, she inwardly concluded. And it was all her fault. It was her that wanted the flower, and it was her that her brother dove bravely in front of to save. She gazed into her brothers now amber orbs as tears filled her own eyes. He reached down and wiped the away._

_"Rosie, why are you crying?"_

_She looked dumbly at him._

_"What ever do you mean why? Your hurt and its my fault." she sniffed. "Oh Remus I'm so very sorry. I had no idea."_

_Remus smiled warmly at his sister. _

_"Oh Rosie, I'm fine. I promise. So I'm a bit scratched, no big deal. The important thing is that we're both safe."_

_Roseline climbed into her brothers bed and hugged him tightly._

_"I'm so sorry Remus. I didn't mean for this to happen. Honest."_

_Remus let his sister comfort him. _

_"Roseline Jacqueline Lupin. This is not your fault. Please do not take the events of this night to heavily upon you. I am fine." _

_"Oh Remus." Roseline sighed. "Your too brave for your own good."_

_"Mayhap that I am. Lets just calm down and go back to sleep ok?" he asked._

_"Ok."_

_"Where are Mother and Father?"_

_Rosie swallowed hard._

_"They're at home Remmy."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Its just that Mum's in a state, and father didn't.... he didn't want to be here." _

_Tears began to well up in her eyes again._

_"Its ok Rosie, I've got you. And that is all that I will ever need."_

_End of Flashback_

'Dear Miss Lupin.

We are henceforth pleased to inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of items that need to be purchased and list of school rules. Please note that the term starts on September 1st. The Hogwarts express will leave promptly form Kings Cross Station at exactly 11:00. We shalt wait no longer than July 31st for your owl in consent.

Thank you

Professor Minerva McGonagal. Deputy Headmistress.'

I tossed the yellow parchment aside, as if I was going to go without my brother. Oh boy, was my father going to love my reaction. I looked up at him, and he was glaring at me. I knew that he'd be angry, his precious little pride in joy not going to Hogwarts. His little Jewel to his master piece. So naturally I just glared respectively back. The bloody stuffed shirt and his big head. He was a bloody buffoon.

"You will go Roseline. Whether if you like it or not."

I nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"So uhh, you'd best find a way for Remus to go then eh?"

"I will do no such thing."

"Then neither shalt I."

We glared at each other.

"Girl, what I say goes. You are the child and I am the adult. You will go to Hogwarts, there is no argument nor a question about it. Do you understand Roseline."

I snorted. "Get my brother to go, or I shalt stay _right _here,"

"There is no place for such a beast at that school. And I shalt not have it around you." he roared dangerously at me.

To which I rolled my eyes.

"Alrightie then, I guess our choices have been made."

oOOooOOo

I pulled my guitar out delicately. I plucked a G cord and hummed with the resonance.

"Tonight the sky above, reminds me of your love. Walking through winter time, and the stars all shine."

I strummed a few notes.

"The angel on the stairs, will tell you I was there. Under the front porch light, on a mystery night. I've been sitting watching life pass from the sideline. I've been waiting for a dream to slip into my blinds. I've been wondering what might happen, if I left this all behind. Could I get you off my back? Could I get you off my mind? This time."

I got lost in a few more bars of music.

"The neon lights in bars, and the headlights from the cars. Have all started a symphony surrounding me. The things I've left behind. Have melted in my mind and now there is a purity, inside of me."

It was then that I made up my mind. I went and packed my trunk. When I was done, I double checked and grabbed my shoulder bag and broom. I then walked through the house to the basement to get my stash and pipe. I made sure my coin purse was filled to the brim with galleons, sickles and knuts. Then I bounded up the stars and out into the night.

oOOooOOo

I sat down softly at my piano, playing a few scales to warm up. Then I hit a few cords to warm my voice to. I then launched into the melody of the song that'd been bugging me all day.

"I've been siting watching life pass from the sidelines. Been waiting for a dream to seep into my blinds. I've been wondering what might happen, if I left his all behind. Would the wind be at my back? Could I get you off my mind? This time?"

It was then that a faint knock came from the front door of our cottage. O got up from my piano bench and made my way to the door. There was another slight knock just before I managed to get the door open the site before me made me both fill with joy and happiness, and also with terror of what would soon come to pass.

The girl was drenched in rain. Her long golden ringlets were plastered to her pearly face. Though her brilliantly dark green eyes were filled with tears of happiness.

"Remmy!" she dropped her trunk and broom and flew at me.

I hugged her tightly, as she'd been on my mind all day.

"Rosie, what in merlin's name are you doing here? Father is going to be absolutely furious when he finds you gone."

she laughed whimsically. "Oh Remus, I've left him for good this time."

"You did what? I'll be surprised if he doesn't show up here by dawn, the whole ministry in toe." I laughed hugging her tighter.

I sat her down inside the cottage and grabbed her trunk and broom.

She grinned. "Well lets hope not."

"Come on, lets go get you warmed up. Mum's going to be over the moon."

_"I've been siting watching life pass from the sidelines. Been waiting for a dream to seep into my blinds. I've wondered what might happen, if I left it all behind. The wind was off my back, and your always on my mind. This time."_

**AN: ok so that was chapter one. Chapter two should be up soon. I've got it all in my head, just not on paper yet. **

**Herb3**


End file.
